


Rest

by FantikBantik



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, the Soul Realm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть, – тихо говорит Пеппер.Да, теперь можно.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793498) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



Ему больно. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока всё не заканчивается. После чего остаётся только сожаление – жгучее сожаление, когда он видит, как Питер плачет, как Роуди в ужасе молча смотрит на него.

– Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть, – тихо говорит Пеппер.

Да, теперь можно.

~*~ 

Смерть… она оранжевая. Оранжевая и туманная, и тут очень влажно – это ощущается босыми ногами. Он шевелит пальцами, делает осторожный шаг вперед, и тогда замечает сгорбившуюся фигуру, едва различимую через оранжевый туман, и всё же он узнаёт, кто это и почти бежит. Но заставляет себя приблизиться к ней медленно и тихо.

Она не двигается, она абсолютно неподвижна и выглядит невероятно маленькой и хрупкой.

Наташа Романофф никогда не выглядит маленькой и хрупкой, и ему больно видеть её такой.

Такой безгранично одинокой и напуганной.

– Агент Романофф, – говорит он, низким, поддразнивающим голосом, а та вскидывает от неожиданности голову, распахивая глаза, полные страха и слёз. – Соскучилась? – шепчет он, и она смеётся, шокированно вскрикивает и тут же закашливается, утыкаясь ему в рубашку, вжимаясь в него, такая настоящая и живая в его руках. Она плачет, а он просто держит её в объятиях.

Оранжевый туман кружится вихрями вокруг них.

~*~ 

– Что произошло?

Она лежит на спине, умостив голову у него на ногах, и смотрит ему в глаза в ожидании ответа. Он улыбается.

– Мы сделали это. Вернули их, Нат.

Она слишком близко, он видит её лицо, как она быстро моргает, даже не пытаясь вытереть бегущие слёзы.

– Всех? Сэм, Ванда?.. Парнишка?

Она не спрашивает про Баки, и он знает, чего это ей стоит.

– Их всех. Каждого, Нат. Они все в порядке.

Она всё-таки вытирает мокрые дорожки на лице.

– Это было не зря… то, что ты сделала. Звонила жена Клинта, у них всё хорошо. Они все в норме.

Она снова плачет, и он держит её, прижимает к груди и укачивает, как делал это с Морган, когда та грустила.

~*~ 

Это довольно одинокое чувство – быть мёртвым. Но не так одиноко, как могло быть. Он прижимается плечом к Нат, она улыбается ему.

На самом деле – не так одиноко, как могло быть.

~*~ 

– А ты здесь почему?

Он не знает, как долго они тут… время здесь течет странно, и он думает, что это и неважно уже. Для них нет другого варианта, только это вечно туманное, наполненное оранжевым светом место, да они, словно отражающие друг друга.

– Мы вернули всех… Но это оказалось не так просто, – медленно отвечает он.

А потом он рассказывает ей всё. О том, как дела пошли не по плану, как объявился Танос, о битве, Пеппер. О Питере. О том, как поняли, что могут снова проиграть.

Он смотрит на неё внимательно, и у него жжёт в глазах.

– Был только один шанс, – он словно просит прощения, и она притягивает его ближе, так, чтобы он мог положить голову ей на плечо. Тони наконец плачет.

Плачет о жизни, которая у него была и которую он потерял. О дочери, взросление которой он не сможет увидеть. О сыне, которого спас. Чтобы он просто жил.

Может быть, совсем немного, и о себе тоже.

~*~ 

Быть мёртвым не так плохо, когда твоя родственная душа здесь, с тобой. 

Скучно. Но всё же.

Неплохо. Маленький мирок между другими мирами, в котором их хранит камень души, тихий и мирный. Он слушает Нат, рассказывающую разные истории о своём детстве, и думает, что это не так уж и плохо.

~*~ 

Иногда туман исчезает, и он всматривается в прозрачную поверхность воды, касается её и разбивает картинки на тысячи сцен.

Он видит в воде Морган: она растёт и смеётся, гуляя с Питером. Видит Пеппер, как та раз за разом обращается к Роуди. И Роуди, который поддерживает её. Всегда.

Смотрит на Питера и своих ботов, DUM-E, подвижных, милых и неуклюжих. Он наблюдает за тем, как мир оправляется от произошедшего, как в Старк Индастриз основывают благотворительный фонд их имени. Он видит, как Питер скорбит, как постепенно учится жить дальше, влюбляется. Как он становится лидером Новых Мстителей.

Он не всегда наблюдает за ними. За теми, кого оставил позади. Но он видит достаточно. Они оба.

~*~ 

Плечом к плечу, они нашли покой.


End file.
